Shattered Reflection
by Lady Une1
Summary: A young elf girl raised by mortals. Has a shocking and scaring past. Will Legolas be able to help her get over it? Please read and review.
1. Runaway!

****

Author's Note:

~ I **_DO NOT_** own any of the characters on Lord of the Rings. It would be nice. But they are **_not_** mine. So don't sue me. Besides I'm broke, you wouldn't get much. ~

~ Ok, being sense I've basically only seen the movie, I don't how the story ends. So this fic is suppose to take place after all the books. But, like I said, I haven't read all the books, so I'm only going off the information I've gotten from the move. ~

~ Well, hope you like it. And some of the characters may be a little out of character. Sorry. ~

*********************************

Shattered Reflection

By-Lady Une

Chapter One ~ Runaway!

__

'Scars are deep wounds, which depending on how deep they go, sometimes never heel. And when someone creates more scars on the top of the scars you already have, you can sometime fell as if there is no point in life anymore...'

A young girl ran as fast as she could, through a dark forest, for her life depended on it. She could her the sound of horse's hooves beating into the forest floor, and the men yelling on horseback. She was dressed in rags, which had been torn, form may years of work and torture. 

The horses grew closer and her fear grew as each of the men and horses grew closer. Finally the men, on horseback, caught up to her. Their where four men. "Where odd you think your going, princess?" one of the men asked, as the four of them in closed her with their horses. The men who spoke jumped down off his horse and grabbed the young girl by the arms. He was dress in a pair of dirty paints and sheet. He had short greasy black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Running away from me is never a good thing, my dear," he told her, pulling her closer to him.

"Please, let me go," the girl pleated, as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"Shot your mouth," yelled the men, backing handing her across the face, an as he did this he let go of her arms, sending the young girl flying into the ground. 

The other three men watch and laughed, as the young girl struggled for her life. "Get up!" yelled the dark headed man. "Get up!" he yelled again, as he pulled out a dagger.

The young girl slowly got to her feet, tears still pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks.

The man grabbed he, and spun her around. So, her back was against his chest. Then she felt the icy blade of his dagger at her throat. "What do we do with this one boys?" he asked the other three men. "She's got such a nice body," he said, as he moved the blade down her neck. "And she's so damn easy," he whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the other three to hear.

The young girl closed her eyes tightly, as she felt the blade slowly move down her chest. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side, and immediately realized what it was. The man had shoved the dagger into her side. She screamed out in pain, but was stopped, when he jerked the blade out of her side and pressed it against her neck.

"Now, no screaming. You wouldn't want to get us in trouble, now would you?" he asked.

The girl, yet again closed her eyes, tightly as she felt his lips touch her neck. Then move down her neck.

Realizing he had her in hid full control, he dropped his dagger, and slowly started undoing her top. But was stopped as and arrow shot him in the shoulder. "What the hell!" he yelled in both shook and pain. About that time, three more arrows came flying through the air, each hitting different men. The three men on the horses fell off, and all four of the horses ran out of danger. Another arrow hit the man, who was still holding the young girl. And at the pain of the other arrow he released the young girl. Who took off running in the direction of the arrows.

A young elf, jumped down out of a near by tree, and in front of the young girl. She stopped and looked at his, but looked over her shoulder at the other four men, and dashed behind the young elf.

"It's a damn elf," said one of the men.

"You four should really learn how to treat a lady," the elf replied, his green eyes flared with anger.

"Who are you too tell us how we should treat our women?" shot another man.

"I'm not anyone, to tell you how you should treat your women. But, this young lady, here isn't a woman, she's an elf. And I will not allow you to hurt her any more then you already have," answered the whitish blond hair elf. "And if you four would like to leave here alive, or with the ability to have children, I suggest you leave now," warned the elf, as he drew another arrow.

"Why you," one of the men said, taking a step towards the elf.

The young elf shook his head, and shot his challenger in the foot. Quickly drawing another arrow, and pointing it in between the guy's eyes, as he fell to his knees, "You still care to challenge me?" asked the elf.

The man shook his head, "Nom you win," he answered, the elf.

"Good, now if I find any of you in this part of the forest again," he paused, lowering his bow and allowing his challenger to get up. "I'll make sure you never live to see it again."

The four men nodded, and ran off in the direction they had come. All four were limping in pain. The young elf watched as they disappeared then turned towards the young girl, or elf.

She slowly backed herself into a tree. She was scared, embarrassed, and in pain. Tear pouring for her eyes and rolling quickly down her cheeks.

The young elf slowly walked over to her. Putting his arrow away and placing his bow around his shoulder. Nothing her fear, he smiled gently, "Are You all right," he asked her, his voice soft.

The young girl didn't answer, but watched his every move. Fear in her puffy red eyes.

"Come, I'm not going to hurt you. I wish, only to help you," he told her, as he held out his hand.

His voice was soft, gentle, and it seemed to clam her fear. But, she still didn't answer. She hugged her arms tightly to her chest, holding top is place.

He smiled lightly, "If you don't came with me, we both are going to be out here all night. I don't wish to hurt you, mi lady."

"Then what do you want?" the young elf girl asked in fear.

"Your trust," he answered. "Come, I can take you to a place where you can get yourself cleaned up and you won't have to worry about getting hurt again."

She hesitated, "How do I know your not lying?"

The elf smiled warmly, "I honestly believe you already know I'm not lying," he answered.

The young elf girl looked at him and slowly took his hand. As she moved away from the tree, her legs suddenly felt weak, for all the running she had been doing. She fell forward, into the elves arms. 

"You're much to weak to walk," he told her, as he gently and slowly scooped her into his arms.

She didn't resist, but allowed him to pick her up. She looked up at him.

He smiled lightly, "You need to rest," he told her.

She smiled, "Thank you," she whispered to him. Gently resting her head on his shoulder, as he made his away back towards his father's castle.

He looked down at her and smiled, for the young elf in his arms had fallen asleep, almost instantly. 


	2. Trustworthy!

****

Author's Note:

~ I **_DO NOT_** own any of the characters on Lord of the Rings. It would be nice. But they are **_not_** mine. So don't sue me. Besides I'm broke, you wouldn't get much. ~

***********************************

Shattered Reflection

By-Lady Une

Chapter Two ~ Trustworthy!

__

'Trust, is a big thing in the world these days. For without trust, the world would be full of fear. Trust is something everyone and every living thing need to serve...'

Slowly opening her eyes, and looking upon her new surroundings. She found herself in a large room, with two pairs of doors. One leading, to what looked like a balcony, and the other, to where she guessed a hallway. She was lying in a large bed, with a lot of feather soft pillows and silky smooth bed sheets. She slowly sat up noticing that the wound in her side had almost completely heeled. A slight breeze blow through the room a crossed her face, it came form the balcony, which was opened. 

The other door slowly opened, and in walked a young elf. She had long beautiful blond hair. "Oh, so you have awaken, mi lady," she said, when she noticed, the young elf girl was awake. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes," answered the young girl.

The servant smiled warmly, "Good. For as soon as you're ready, the Prince would like to see you," she told the young girl.

"Prince?"

The servant smiled, "What is your name, mi lady?" 

"Nissa," answered the elf girl.

The servant smiled again, and walked over to a table, which was next to the bed. She laid down a beautiful crystal blue dress on it. "When your ready, Lady Nissa. I am to take you to see the Prince," she told her.

Nissa nodded, "Thank you."

The servant bowed lightly, "I'll be back in soon. Is that aright?"

"Yes, that's fine," Nissa answered.

The servant bowed again, "My, name is Quinn, if you need anything, mi lady," she said before she turned and walked out of the room. 

Nissa watched her leave, then slowly got out of bed. Changing into the dress, she walked out onto the balcony. Resting her hands on the railing, she looked out over the kingdom. The sun was shinning bright, the sky was blue, and a slight breeze blow her hair across her face.

A soft knock at the door drew Nissa back into the room. The door opened and in walked Quinn. She smiled, when she saw Nissa, "Come, let me put your hair up."

Nissa smiled and walked over to Quinn. Who put a pair of her hair back in a braid. After she was finished, she said, "Come the Prince is waiting."

Nissa followed her down a lager hallway, down a large staircase, and into a large courtyard. There was a large oak tree and a pound in the middle of the area. Nissa's eyes scanned the area, taking in all the beauty. Then her eyes fell on a young elf, sitting up against the large tree. She recognized him from last night. She continued to follow Quinn, down some stone stair and into the small area where the pond and tree were. 

Quinn cleared her throat, so she could get the young elves attention. The young prince was reading some kind of book. He looked up and smiled. Then slowly got to his feet. "Thank you, Quinn," he said.

Quinn bowed lightly, "My lord," she said before walking off.

Nissa watched her leave, then turned back to her rescuer. She smiled lightly and dropped her head.

"Feeling better?" he asked, gently raising her head.

Nissa smiled and nodded, "Yes, thanks to you," she answered, blushing slightly.

"You know I have yet to learn your name," he said.

"Nissa," she answered, "and yours?"

"Legolas Greenleaf," he answered.

"Prince of?" Nissa asked.

Legolas smiled and dropped his head, then looked back up at her, "Prince of Mirkwood. But, I would prefer it if you called me Legolas," he answered.

Nissa smiled and nodded, "Ok, Legolas." Then her eyes slowly wondering, and looking around her new surroundings.

Legolas watched as she took in everything. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful. How could any one want to hurt someone so beautiful? He couldn't understand that.

Nissa looked at him, "What?" she asked, when she noticed her had been watching her.

Legolas smiled, "Nothing," he replied. "Oh, almost forgot. I have some old friends of mine coming. They should be here any day now."

"Oh," Nissa answered.

"Yes, I just thought I would let you know," he told her. "Listen, are you hungry?"

"A little," Nissa answered, a bit guilty. 

Legolas smiled, "Goo, then you wouldn't mind joining me for breakfast, then?" he asked her.

"Not at all. As long as you're the one inviting me," Nissa answered.

Legolas nodded, "Shall we, mi lady?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall," Nissa answered, taking his hand.

Legolas smile and lead her up the stairs and to the dinning room. 

__


	3. Friends!

****

Author's Note:

~ I **_DO NOT_** own any of the characters on Lord of the Rings. It would be nice. But they are **_not_** mine. So don't sue me. Besides I'm broke, you wouldn't get much. ~

***********************************

Shattered Reflection

By-Lady Une

Chapter Three ~ Friends!

__

'Friends, are someone you can caught on. Right? Well, that's what they say. But, some people that think this get stabbed in the back. But, on the other hand, you can find your best friend, in people you never thought you would ever be friends. But, without friends life just isn't worth living for. Even if some of you have friends that have left you felling like shit. Just remember, the people that end up hurting you, usually make you stronger...'

The two elves talked almost all day. The sky was beginning to turn, many different shades of color, as the sun started setting. Legolas had shown Nissa most of his father's large castle. 

A young servant girl came into the large library, where Legolas and Nissa were now at. She bowed lightly, "Please, excuse me, my lord, but Mr. Gandalf has arrived. He is also accompanied by the four hobbit," she said, in a low voice.

"Thank you. Tell them I'll meet them in the courtyard," Legolas told her, in a soft voice.

She bowed, "Yes, my lord," she said before she left.

Legolas turned his attention to Nissa, who was looking through the selves of books. "Nissa," he called.

"Yes," she answered.

Legolas got up from the chair he was sitting in, and followed her voice. She was standing on a latter; looking at a book, "Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"I never seen so many books in my life," she answered. "They all seem interesting," she told him, as she climbed down off the latter.

Legolas smiled, "Well, you have an eternity to read as may as you would like," he told her. 

Nissa looked at him and returned the smile.

"Come, my friends I was telling you about have arrived, and I would like you to meet them. If you will?" Legolas informed her.

"I'd love to," Nissa replied.

Legolas took her hand and led her to the courtyard. When they arrived, there was a tall old looking man, who had long gray hair and a beard. There were also four little men. "Ah, Legolas. Is it good to see you again," said the tall man, as the two elves walked up to the small group.

"Yes, it is, Gandalf. As, it is to see you four as well," Legolas replied, looking from the Gandalf, then down at the four hobbits. 

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" Gandalf asked, turning his attention to Nissa.

"This is Nissa. Nissa, these are my friends, Gandalf the Gray, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, known as Sam. Peregrin Took, better known as Pippin. And Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry," Legolas said, introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Nissa said, bowing slightly.

"As it is to meet you," Gandalf replied.

"How long have you knew, Legolas?" asked Pippin, the most curious of the four hobbits.

Nissa looked at him, then to Legolas, then back to the hobbit, "Only for a couple of hours. See I was in a bit of trouble last night and Legolas was kind enough to help me out of it," she answered, with a warm smile. 

"Oh," Pippin said. He was going to ask another question, Merry elbowed him in the ribs.

Legolas shook his head and smiled lightly, "Good to see you haven't changed, Pippin."

Pippin shrugged, "It's only been, what, a year?" he answered looking at everyone. "Right?" he asked unsure of the information he had given. 

Nissa giggled lightly at his confusion. Then, a cold wind blow, causing chills to run down her spine. She gently hugged her arms, trying to keep warm.

"Come, why don't we get you to your rooms. There will be plenty of time to talk tomorrow," Legolas said, leading them inside.

After showing the wizard and the four hobbits to their rooms. He walked with Nissa to hers. Once they had gotten to her room, she stopped before going in, and turned to face Legolas. Her head hung lightly, "I guess this is were I bid you goodnight?"

Legolas smiled and gently cupped her chin in his hand, and then he gently kissed her cheek, "Only if you wish," he told her.

She smiled and blushed slightly, "Thank you, Legolas."

"For what?" he asked.

"Helping me, when no one else cared," she answered.

Legolas smiled warmly, "And let a beautiful young lady, as yourself, get hurt. I really would rather give up my life, then see that happen."

Nissa's cheeks grew a little pinker.

"Get some sleep," Legolas told her, in a soft voice. "We have all day tomorrow to talk," he paused, "as do we have an eternity."

Nissa nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mi lady," Legolas answered softly.

Nissa turned and disappeared into her room, and once the door shut behind her, Legolas made his way to his own room.

*************************************************************

****

A/N: ok, ok. Just to tell you. I'm the WORLDS worst speller. So PLEASE bear with me................... thank you 

Oh, i almost forgot. the little saying thingys at the beginning of the chapters, i got the idea to do that form one of my REALLY good frinds. thanks kayura. *chibi waves* laters all. 


	4. Nightmares!

****

Author's Note:

~ I **_DO NOT_** own any of the characters on Lord of the Rings. It would be nice. But they are **_not_** mine. So don't sue me. Besides I'm broke, you wouldn't get much. ~

***********************************

Shattered Reflection

By-Lady Une

Chapter Four ~ Nightmares!

__

'Nightmares, are just simply bad dreams. Right? There really is difference between dreams and nightmares. Despite the fact that nightmares usually have something or everything to do with your greatest fear or fears. So the question is, how do you know your not having a dream when you're having a nightmare? You don't really...'

Nissa slowly opened her eyes to find her hands tied, tightly by a rope. She slowly sat up and struggled a couple times, as she tried to get the rope off. Then, she looked around her darkened room, to find the doors to her balcony had been closed.

"Well, look at this boys," came a voice form the other side and the darkest part of the room.

Nissa jerked her head towards the voice. A young man steeped out of the shadows, and Nissa's heart skipped a couple bets, when she saw him. 

"Well, princess, I see you've made it good," said the man. He was on of the four men that where chasing her the other night.

Nissa didn't answer she just watched in horror as he slowly walked towards her. When he reached the end of the bed, Nissa tried to slide off the other side. But, as she did her caught her arm and pinned her to the bed. Slowly crawling over the top of her, and pinning her hands over her head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Running away form me is never a good thing," he whispered, as he slowly lowered himself on top of her body.

Nissa screamed as loud as she could. Hoping someone would hear her. She was cut off, when the man slapped her hard a crossed the face. "Now, now princess, theirs no reason to scream like that," he told her, slowly moving one of his hand down her neck and then slowly unbuttoning her top. Then, he slowly moved her top away, reviling her chest. He smiled, pleasingly and bent down gently pressing his lips to her neck. His free hand slowly moving over her chest. He slowly started kissing down her neck and onto her chest. As he did this, his hand slowly went up her skirt.

Tears pouring form her eyes. "Please, stop," she asked in a soft and terrified voice.

Just then her bedrooms flow open and in ran a very angry Legolas. "You," he said, taking a step towards the man, who was now sitting up.

Legolas went to take another step forwards but, pairs of hand s shot of the dark and grabbed him. The another and stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the bed. The man, on the bed slowly raised himself off of Nissa and the bed, "Hold her," he ordered the other man. 

The man nodded and grabbed Nissa. Jerking her off the bed and facing her towards Legolas. Nissa watched in horror, as the man, or the leader, walked over the elf prince. He stopped right in front of Legolas, who was doing everything he could, to try and brake free of the two men.

"Boss, what do we do? We can't hold him for much longer," cried one of the men.

"All I need is a few seconds," answered their boss. He smiled evilly at Legolas, and sent his fist flying hard into the elf's stomach.

Legolas knelt in pain. He was gasping for air, he was hit so hard.

"Legolas!" Nissa cried, trying to brake free of the man, who held her. She watched in horror, as the man, who had just punched Legolas, drew his dagger. "No!" she yelled. But, the man ignored her. "Raven, please!" she cried.

He looked over his shoulder at her. In shook, because of the fact that she was trying to protect the elf, that she was actually speaking her mind and the she had just used his name. "You, know that's the first time you've used my name," he told her, but then he snapped himself back into reality. His face turned from shook back into angry. "But, that won't do you or him any good," he said, turning back to the elf. He started to swing the dagger towards Legolas, but stopped ad Nissa spoke again.

"Raven, please don't," she paused, when she saw she had his attention. Her voice became low and soft, "You can have me. Just leave him alone. Please," she said.

"Nissa, no!" Legolas yelled.

Raven slowly turned towards her. He looked at her then to the man holding her, "Let her go."

"Are you sure, bo..." he started to ask.

"I said, let her go," Raven yelled.

The man nodded and realized Nissa, "Ok."

Raven held out his hand, indicating for Nissa to take it.

Nissa stepped forwards, after buttoning a couple buttons on her shirt, then took his hand.

Raven slowly pulled her towards him, then wrapped one arm around her waist, the dagger still in his hand. He smiled evilly, "That's my girl," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Nissa didn't resist his icy kiss, but wrapped, her still tied hands around his neck and kissed him back. Tears slowly running down her cheeks. *I'm sorry, Legolas. * She thought.

Raven was the first to pull away. Looking down at her, he smiled, pleased with the kiss. Slowly removing her hands from around his neck, and turned towards Legolas.

Legolas's eyes flared with anger. He tried desperately to brake the two men's hold. Finally, after trying so hard, he broke free, sending is fist flying into Ravens' face.

Raven was sent flying into the floor. His dagger still in his hand. He tightened his grip on the dagger and jumped to his feet. "Damn elf," he said, as he swung his dagger towards Legolas.

Nissa watched and before the dagger hit Legolas, she stepped in front of him. Raven's dagger was shoved deep into her stomach. Then everything around her went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nissa sat straight up in her bed. Putting her hand on her stomach, where the dagger had hit her. Noticing there was no maker, and that it was all a dream, she let out a sigh of relief. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and changed into another dress, which had been left for her. This one was a darker blue, then the last one. Then she walked out into the balcony. The area was covered with moonlight. The treetops shimmered, and the small pounds, throughout the castle perimeter, sparkled in the light. 

Nissa took a deep breath and walked back into her room, and out into the hallway. Which was lit only by a few candles, which provided just enough light to see.

Nissa made her way to the library. Hoping she could find a book or something to take her mind off the nightmare she had had. When she stepped in the room she heard a pair of voices. She recognized both as Legoals and Gandalf. She went to take another step forwards, but stopped when she heard her name.

"Yes, I understand, but how does Nissa fit into that?" Legolas asked.

"Well, she's the one who carries the power, that her want's. She may not have the ring now, but she still has a piece of its power. And if Saruman, gets a hold of her, he will have no problem getting the ring, which holds the rest of her power," Gandalf answered.

"So where or who has the ring?" Legolas asked.

"Her mother," answered Gandalf, calmly.

"And who is that?"

"Galadriel."

"Wait, you telling me, Nissa the daughter of Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked in shook.

"Yes. Nissa is the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," Gandalf answered. "Nissa's the Princess of Lorien," he added.

Legolas sank back in his seat, letting the information sink in. "What's the ring's power?" he asked not looking up at the wizard.

"The ring is called, 'The Ring of Souls.' It has the power to keep everything at peace. Or," he paused.

"Or?" Legolas asked, even though he already knew what the wizard was going to answer, and yet he wished he didn't.

"Or, is can be used to turn everything evil. Just like the other ring," Gandalf answered. Then he heard the sound of footsteps, coming from behind them. He looked at Legolas, who had heard it to. Then both stood up quickly and sun around.

Nissa," Legolas said, in both shook and relief.

"Sorry, I had no idea, you two were in here. I'll go," she said, as she started to turn and to walk out the door.

Legoals looked at Gandalf, who just smiled, nodded, sat back down. "Nissa," he said, before she could walk out the door, his voice quiet and gently.

Nissa stopped, and slowly turned around. Legolas now slowly walking over to her. Her head hung slightly.

Legolas smiled, and gently forced her to look up at him. "Come, we'd love is if you'd stay, he told her," he told her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can go, if you'd like to talk by..." she stopped, when Legolas, gently pressed his fingers against her lips.

"I'm sure," he told her. "Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her over to a chair.

Gandalf looked at the young girl and smiled, then took a couple puffs on his long pipe, and asked, "Be honest, no one's going to be mad or anything, but how much did you hear?"

Nissa dropped her head again. She took at deep breath, "Only something about a ring and my parents," she answered.

Gandalf smiled, at the fact the she was so nervous. "Do you was any memory of your mother or father?" he asked her.

Nissa shook her head, "No," she answered. "My only memories are of those I wish never to remember, or speak of. For they are what have scared my life."

Gandalf took another couple puffs on his pipe, "That's find, my dear. No, one is going to make you say anything or remember anything of you don't wish," he told her.

Nissa looked up at him and smiled, showing she was thankful.

"I suppose you want to know about the ring?" asked the wizard.


End file.
